


Slip, Slip, Bang, Bang

by ShockwaveIsAThot



Series: Scavengers Are Crazy Mechs [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Romance, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockwaveIsAThot/pseuds/ShockwaveIsAThot
Summary: The Scavengers have had a new femme crew mate for a few months now and its clear that the crews mechs are wanting to hit that. However, not everyone wishes to share said femme.





	1. The Perverse Mechs

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the character are a bit rapey (hence the tags) If you don't like that kinda stuff then please don't read. This is a work in progress so there will be some errors sorry. This Chapter is just laying the setting for the nsfw stuff. This does take place after 'Femme In a Bottle' so this work does reference that.

It was another boring day upon The Weak Anthropic Principle, no jobs to complete and little to watch on the holo tv.  
Misfire, Fulcrum and Grimlock were watching the holo tv, Krok was flicking through his data pad and Crankcase well, he was working on some sort of device.

A loud crash was heard down the hall, followed loud shouting of profanities. The shouting was getting closer and closer, which piqued the interest of both Misfire and Fulcrum who looked away from the holo tv and towards the door.

Suddenly the doors open revealing a very angry SeaStreak and a very confused Spinster.

“But I don’t understand.” Spinster shouted trying to follow SeaStreak to the couch only to be stopped by Grimlock who had moved for SeaStreak.

“Maybe that’s your problem.” SeaStreak replies in a grumble folding her arms.

“Ouch.” Misfire said slumping an arm around SeaStreaks shoulders. “What he do anyway?” Misfire ask slumping slightly on SeaStreak. SeaStreak shoved misfire off her, making sure to give him a glare.

“That slag for brains had the nerve to ask me too-“SeaStreak started as he face plate flushed blue with embarrassment.

“What did he ask you to tell the voices to stop? That you should let him watch you recharge?” Misfire questioned as he poked her side.

“No that’s not what he asked.” SeaStreak said and swatted Misfires servo away.

“Then what was it??” Misfire almost shouts at her, which draws the attention of Krok and Crankcase, who looked up from their respective activities.

“Well he asked me to....” SeaStreak mumble the flush of blue still on her faceplate as she looked down at her servos. “He asked you to what SeaStreak?” Fulcrum asked in a more polite manner than Misfire, but still with the undertone that he really wanted to know what would cause such profanities to be shouted about the ship. “H-he had the nerve to ask me too frag him on the command deck when Krok is next recharging.” SeaStreak said clear irritation written on her faceplate, the blush that had been on her faceplate getting darker.

Krok had dropped his data pad, after that it was silent, like they had all been caught in a lie. This only irritated SeaStreak more as she turned her head to say something to Krok but stopped once she noticed that both krok and Crankcase glaring pure death at Spinster. She also assumed that due to Misfires lack of speaking he was doing the same. “ ‘Captain’” Seastreak started the air quotes lined in her voice as she spoke. “Isn’t that behaviour inappropriate for the ships ‘medic’.” Looking back to glare at Spinster. “Why in my command room?!” Krok Shouted at Spinster, this got a look of confusion from SeaStreak. She glanced over to Misfire and Fulcrum, Misfire was dead set on glaring at spinster however, Fulcrum look just as confused as she was.   
  
“Because it’s the most defensible room…. And it would piss you off.” Spinster Retorted back to Krok as Krok let out a mumble of curses to directed at Spinster.   
  
“You are under the assumption that I would even want to frag you! Which I don’t!” SeaStreak yelled At Spinster as Misfire agreed .   
  
“Yeah! Besides you know the rules! The next winner of shoot, shoot, bang, bang is the only one allowed to ask!” Misfire shouts, the room falls silent. You can hear almost everyone facepalming as Misfire realises his mistake, SeaStreak is now glaring at Misfire. “Wait no that’s not-“ Misfire started as SeaStreak cut him off.

“Frag you lot of pervy slaglings.” She shouts at them before making her way out of the common room. Spinster had to jump back to avoid being sliced by one of her blade like tails as SeaStreak exits the room. The five mechs sat in silence for a few minutes glaring at misfire, Lucky for him Grimlock had no idea what was going on let alone what the five mechs had done.   
  
“Really guys?! She not some item that you can bargain around with!” Fulcrum shouts.   
  
“You can’t just expect her to respond well to that sort treatment. Besides You did see what she did to those Galactic council soldiers. Yeah we’re not her types.” Fulcrum finished with a huff of anger.   
  
“Pfft you obviously do not understand the femme’s young fulcrum.” Laughed spinster as he continued.   
  
“ She was in that CR Chamber for how long? Yeah no matter how often you ‘self-service’ it won’t be the same as an actu-“ Spinster was cut off by Fulcrum.   
  
“Disgusting I can’t believe you are talking about SeaStreak like this! You are appalling all of you.” Fulcrum stood up making his way to the door. “I am going to find SeaStreak and apologies for all of you.”   
  
“Or are you going to try, and Frag before Crankcase sets up his camera? I mean we all know you can’t perform when you are being watched.” Misfire laughed as Fulcrum walked out with a deep blue bush over his faceplate.

Krok sighed as he rubbed his servos over his optics.

“I hope you two realised that you made the chances of anyone being able to interface with her virtually zero right?” Krok said trying to mask his disappointment behind a tone of annoyance.

Krok was never one to lie to himself, when they had discovered SeaStreaks bipedal mode he could feel the heat radiating from his form. Her bipedal mode was definitely a catfish for he alt, her sleek, slim frame with her well defined hips. The only telling signs that she could be danger are the two tails that have attached blades at the end. Even the claws on her servos are retractable.

Krok would risk getting sliced By her tendrils If it meant they he could pull them and take her from —

Krok was brought out of thought when Crankcase had suddenly started talking.

“It’s not like she ever would any way.” He said gruffly going back to work on the camera device he had out.

Crankcase like the other mechs, did have thing for SeaStreak. Well it was more like a full-blown obsession. He’s never one to openly and willingly talk about his inner workings, so when Spinster one day said that he wanted to frag the slag out of SeaStreak and the other mechs chimed in, he agreed then. He wouldn’t go around talking about how every chance he gets he self-services to the thought of her. He might make subtle agreements here and there when the mechs start talking about her. None of the other mechs fantasy even came close to his. But he wouldn’t come right out and ‘try’ his chances with SeaStreak. No, he was going to know everything about her before he even attempted a move on her.

“Speak for yourself Crankcase! I recon she’s the type to play doctor, doctor rough style.” Spinster laughed at his own joke.

Spinster was probably the first mech out of the five to openly state his ‘love’ of SeaStreak. Whether it was something he saw on a holo vid that he said he would do to her or, him loudly self-servicing in the wash racks. He was more vocal about his lust for her than is own paranoia, though SeaStreak must have only just taken him seriously.   
  
“Yeah because that disaster that just happened is a clear sign, she wants you.” Misfire said with a roll of his optics.   
  
Misfire unlike the other mechs was a whole other story. It was clear to the other mechs that he was interested in SeaStreak because he told them, well after spinster had suggested that he, krok and Crankcase you play ‘Intruder’ with her. That had led to a very heated argument which ended in the shoot, shoot bang, bang agreement. Misfire wouldn’t lie he was glad that that plan had fallen through, he was a terrible shot and would have lost instantly. The group let out a sigh, knowing that they would have to come up with a new plan of seduction. Though Misfire like Fulcrum was against treating SeaStreak like some sort of toy, he had endure being and listing to those horrid ideas so he could be the voice of reason. As much as he wanted to get into her interface panels, he couldn’t allow them do anything that would break her trust in them


	2. Bring Out the Drunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Fulcrum and SeaStreak

  
Fulcrum had stopped to get some Energon cubes for SeaStreak, knowing that she probably went straight to her habsuite. Well he thought she would have gone to the med bay but, after some thoughts on the matter he realised that, that would be the first-place spinster would go. So here he was standing outside of SeaStreaks room, Energon cubes shaking in his servos.  
  
He had grown close to SeaStreak, he come to view her as a true friend. Of course, he wanted more than that but for now he was contempt with just remaining friends. He wanted a relationship that was like his and Misfires, were he could comfortably go to him for both metal and physical needs. But he also new that takes time and he’s willing to put in the time and effort. He was worried with the way things were heading, he would lose the chance to even form a decent bond with her. He knew her well enough that if she ever wanted to, she could find work and a living elsewhere.  
  
Which is why he felt that her friendship meant more, because if it wasn’t for work or a living then why else would she stay here if it wasn’t for their company? Well maybe the fact that they had saved her life ‘technically’ but still.  
  
“Fulcrum are you just going to stand there all night?” SeaStreak had asked her arms were folded over her chassis. Her voice had brought him out of his little trance, he look at his peds then back up to her optics.  
  
“I-I brought apology Energon, a-and if you want to talk about what slags the others are. I’m all audio receptors.” He offers with an awkward smile, as the femme gives him a half hearted glare before moving him aside to allow him to enter her habsuite.  
  
“Unfortunately, you’ll have to excuse me for starting already.” SeaStreak taking a glass from his servo before seating herself on her berth.  
  
She motioned for him to take a seat on the spare chair that was lazily pushed next to the desk. Fulcrum took note of the empty Energon cubes that littered the floor.

“Don’t judge me Fulcrum. You know I have my own secret stash.” She said taking a sip of the Energon that he had brought her.

“But you’re such a-“ Fulrcum stopped smelling the air. It reeked of high grade, and something that he couldn’t quite decipher.

“Did you come here to scold me? Cuz if so worst apologies ever.” She said rolling her optics at him.

“No, I came here to drink and bitch with you!” He shouts back sculling the cube of Energon he had.

“Now where the frag is your stash?” Fulcrum said with a smirk. SeaStreak smirked and reached down opening a secret compartment, revealing a large quantity of Energon.

Three hours had pasted, and Fulcrum was feeling rather great, he somehow managed to cheer SeaStreak up. Well he thought he did it took about an hour for the high grade to kick in, so he guessed it was a combination.

SeaStreak was a giggling mess, a blue blush spread across her face as she and fulcrum re-live the many fails of the mechs they call crew mates.

“Remember the time when Spinster accidentally opened Grimlocks interface array!” She laughed at the memory. Spinster as the ship’s ‘medic’ had to give him a once over and well it ended with Spinster screaming about how that monster could even interface.

The fought of interfacing had crossed SeaStreaks mind before and to be honest, she wasn’t oblivious to the looks and fantasy of the her mech crew mates. When fulcrum gets smashed, he doesn’t really have a filter.

He told her that Misfire had once tried to convince him that they should have a three way. He at the time took great offence to the question. He and Misfire have a complicated relationship, Fulcrum thought that they had come to an agreement. He knew the tensions were high with SeaStreaks addition to the crew.

Now however, fulcrum would jump on the suggestion. The thought of the two bots he loved in such an intimate act, he could feel the heat from his array. He got up from the berth to grab another cube of Energon, turning around and letting his optics roam her frame.

Moving back over to the berth, he glanced at the desk looking at the large pile of empty cubes that they had amassed. He should of been looking at the pile of empty cubes laying over the floor, he stumbled and tripped onto the berth. Landing directly on SeaStreak. Energon cube dropped and spilled on the floor his faceplate in the crook of her neck and their interface panels, had not roughly collided but enough to make her release a soft moan from her vocaliser.

SeaStreak frame was ridiculously hot, it had been slowly heating up since the first hour or so after she began to drink the high grade. Normally high grade didn’t have this effect on her but, she had assumed maybe the grade was slightly higher than she first thought.

None of that mattered right now with fulcrum on top of her. His frame just as hot as hers, he had tried to move off her, but it had only caused their interface panels to come in contact once more. Before she could process what, her frame was doing, she let out a needy moan as she arched her back strut causing her frame to push into his.  
  
Fulcrum let out a startled moan at her actions, his optics looking into hers as they wordless question each other’s actions. He lent his mouth plate into hers and she to his, both offlining their optics in the process. Afraid that he was doing something wrong he lightly planted a kiss on her mouth plate, before moving his away and onlining his optics to looking over her face to find any displeasure from his actions. SeaStreak online her optics to looks up at Fulcrum, she runs her servos over his arms as and up along his neck cabling. He hadn’t noticed that he had placed his servos either side of her head to support himself, until she had begun to run her servos up his frame. He shuddered at the touch of her servos making their way over his sensitive neck caballing, her servos stopping at the back of his helm as she looked into his optics, before pulling him into a deep and needy kiss.  


Fulcrum let a low moaned into the kiss, not noticing how he had started hips started to grind his interface panels. SeaStreak ran her servos down from Fulcrum helm to rest on his shoulders, she moaned out when feeling Fulcrums grind against her interface panels. Normally she wouldn’t be so submissive let alone expose herself this way to anyone, her HUD requesting her interface panel to open. Fulcrum ran his servos gently down her frame, digits tracing her seams as he trail kiss from her mouth plate down to the sensitive neck cabling his denta gently grazing them. He could feel his interface array heat up from the beautiful noises that she had been making, he was so distracted he hadn’t notice that his servos had lowered towards her interface panels. His servo gently traced the seam around her interface panels, causing her to quietly moan fulcrums name. The next thing fulcrum new was the his HUD request to open his interface panel completely bypassed his processor, as his spike was now suddenly exposed, pressurised and slightly dripping trans fluid. He moaned at the slight release of from his array, he moved his servos to run hard over her interface panels as he leans in to whisper in her audio receptor.

“I’m not sure you are feeling as good as I am b-but I don’t think I can control myself. If you let me, I’ll try to make you-“fulcrum started as SeaStreak suddenly cut him off, her interface panels sliding back.

“Just shut up and frag me fulcrum!” She shouts, her valve already dripping from lubricant.

Fulcrum wasted no time in inserting two digits into her tight valve, shuddering at the feeling of her around his digits. He was trying so hard not to thrust straight into her tight valve. But like Misfire had shown him, better well prepared than not. He started to scissor her valve, enjoying the filling of her around his digits and the moans and whines she made.

“Frag.” She said in between moans.

“Fulcrum, I told you to frag me not tease me!” SeaStreak shouted as she rolled her helm back, trying to grind her valve against fulcrum.  
  
Fulcrum removed his digits from her valve letting out a low moan from SeaStreaks constant grinding on him. He rubbed his spike along her valve, making sure to smack the tip of his spike onto her outer node. This had caused her to moan out arching her back strut up causing her valve to brush and rub against his spike. Fulcrums servos came to rest on SeaStreaks hips, holding them down so he could gently push his spike into her. He knew she wouldn’t have her seal in-tacked, beautiful bot like her would probably have lost it way before the war even started. He wasn’t about to admit to her that this was his first time inside another bot, Misfire was a nice and all but would never let Fulcrum spike him. He wasn’t complaining now, he could feel his spike throbbing inside her, he slowly started to thrust inside her.  
  
SeaStreak let out a small whine as fulcrum entered her, his spike wasn’t as large as other bots she had but due to the amount of time that had past since her last interface. But she wasn’t complaining, anything to make the heat in her valve subside and right now fulcrums spike thrusting into her was exactly what she needed. She could feel her valve tightening around his spike trying to draw him in further.  
  
“Frag Fulcrum faster!” she shouted, fulcrum only responded with a small grunt and a few muffled moans. Fulcrum could trust his processor to formulate any coherent sentences, he started to thrust faster the sound of metal colliding with metal started to fill the room. SeaStreaks valve had already started to produce lubricant before fulcrum had even laid his digits near her interface panels. SeaStreaks valved clenched tighter around Fulcrums spike as it nudged her inner node, SeaStreak wasn’t a vocal bot but when Fulcrums spike had nudged at her inner node, she couldn’t contain her moans anymore.  
  
“Ah~ yes right there fulcrum!” She shouted out her moans continuing as Fulcrum continued to try and ram into her valve as best he could. Fulcrum could feel his spike throbbing inside of SeaStreaks tight valve, when the tip of his spike started to collide with her inner node, he knew his end was near. He could feel his overload approaching, he felt a small amount of transfluid leak out of his spike. His servos scraping on her hips as his spike continued to collide with her interior node, throbbing and twitching with the amount of pleasure he was receiving.  
  
“Frag SeaStreak I think I’m going to-“Before Fulcrum could finish he suddenly went rigid, his spike sheathed inside of her, his transfluid spurting inside her. He could feel the transfluid pushing against his spike, the pressure feeling amazing against his over stimulated spike.  
  
Fulcrum slowly pulled his de-pressuring spike out of the whining SeaStreak who had yet to reach her overload. Fulcrum had released his hold on SeaStreak only to roll off her and onto the berth, suddenly to tired to do anything but offline his optics and fall into recharge.  
  
Leaving an unsatisfied, charged SeaStreak, she whined at the sudden loss of Fulcrum spike from her rapidly re-heating valve. She attempted to readjust herself to somewhat finish the job, but as she attempted to right herself her arms began to wobble as she fell back onto the berth. A muffled whine left her vocaliser as she offlined her optics, biting her denta to somehow ease the pain of the overwhelming heat that her valve was emitting.  
  
Unbeknownst to her Misfire was located on the other side of her habsuit, Loud vents drawing in the scent of fulcrums and SeaStreaks recent interface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very delayed update in this story I have been very sick so haven't been able to write to much in regards to this story. So I'll just I'm sorry for the trash you probs just read. I also posted this to mu tumbler as well.


End file.
